


Yesterday my life was duller (Now everything's Technicolor)

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, People Watching, extensive hair coloring, first ongwoon au i got from my curious cat, ongwoon - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Seongwu sees vivid colors everytime Sungwoon passes by.





	Yesterday my life was duller (Now everything's Technicolor)

**Author's Note:**

> ongwoon au when everytime seongwu sees sungwoon, the older has a different hair color  
> -Anon #1
> 
>  
> 
> So this this first ongwoon au I got on my cc account. I hope I gave justice to it and apologized in advance for grammar inconsistencies.

 

 

Seongwu loves to watch people, loves to observe rather. He happens to develop this habit out of boredom from doing almost nothing on his part-time job as a storekeeper of Chinese herbal plants and medicine, like who buys them these days? He only sells these things to more or less 5 senior citizens who are relatives of his boss that makes it a perfect example of a true family business. Due to lack of customers, Seongwu always waits for his shift to finish sitting on a mono block chair that he put beside the doorstep of the store so that he can start observing people, guessing and even psychoanalyzing them just by their physical appearances or how the way they walk. Since the street of their neighborhood is pretty busy, aside from him of course, there are many passerby walking here and there but there’s a man who always stands out in front of his eyes every time.  Seongwu is now familiar how many times this certain guy passes by but has no idea where he went and why that said passerby always have a new hair color every time he sees him. He finds it weird yes, but in a good and refreshingly way. Seongwu even guess what will be the new hair color of his favorite passerby the next time he walks in front of him.

 

Seongwu reminds himself that today is Tuesday and it’s almost nine in the morning. It’s about time to go outside, sit on his ‘watching’ chair (that’s more significant than Steve’s thinking chair, according to him). He tried to disregard the thought that Tuesday, Thursday and Friday became more extra special because these are the days where the man passes by. He remembers that this man had an ash blonde hair color last Friday but his wild guess was a mint green one so he lost to his own self. He also said to himself that once he guess it right, Seongwu will man up and get to know him. It’s been a month since he started doing this routine and he’s getting more frustrated that he always guess it wrong. 

 

“Hmm, it’s gonna be a bright red this time” Seongwu whispers, hands clasped together as he waits. 

 

After a couple of minutes, he can finally see the man even a few meters away. As usual, he always stands out from the crowd and this time with his...bright red hair.  Seongwu suddenly stands up as he brushes his bangs with his fingers, feeling all giddy. Now is the time to befriend the man so Seongwu follows him. He doesn’t want to scare anyone and become a stalker so he starts to think what is a good approach while already following him. Seongwu feels that the passerby is fully aware of his presence so he gets his phone and acts like he’s reading something on it. He resumes to follow the man after a couple of seconds but he is no longer there. 

 

_ Wrong move, Seongwu. You scared the rainbow man.  _ His inner self said.

 

Now that he lost the said man. He will just visit his friend who works at a hair salon nearby where he is right now.

 

“Jjaeni, can you trim my bangs because I’m a bit sad.” Seongwu says upon entering the salon. His friend named Jaehwan turns to see him at the door while attending a customer. Seongwu slouches on the cozy sofa.

 

“If I trim your bangs, would you be a bit happier? What if I’ll just shave all your hair so you’ll be the happiest baldie in town?” Jaehwan jokes as his eyes is back at his customer’s hair who is not interested on what they are talking about.

 

The door opens once again as the chimes' sound caught Jaehwan's attention. Seongwu looks at his friend who greets the new customer with a friendly smile. Jaehwan was about to ask the costumer how is his day when the latter said something first but not to his friend. 

  
  


“Why do you keep on following me?” Jaehwan looks so confused while staring at him after hearing what the customer said. Seongwu checks the person who owns the questioning voice then slightly panics about the partial accusation of the said man who looks to cute with his bright red hair that compliments his fair skin, wearing an ivory knitted sweater and a pair of jeans. 

 

“Ahm, I...I arrived here first? Right Jjaeni?” He answers meekly which is so not him, slowly sits properly on the couch and asks Jaehwan to back him up. 

 

“Oh, Sungwoonie-hyung! Yes, my friend came a few minutes before you. Wait, you know him?” Jaehwan said, still confused but most likely, he will ask Seongwu to tell him the backstory behind this scene. 

 

The man named Sungwoon, still couldn’t take his eyes away from Seongwu who wants to melt because of embarrassment and an already-failed friendship. “No, I don’t. He just happened to follow me earlier but I stopped for a while after knowing that he was really following me.” 

 

“Sorry, I did follow you earlier but I didn’t know you’ll be here, okay? I’m not a creep nor stalker. It’s just so happened that I guessed your hair color right this time so it was the sign I’ve been waiting for to get to know you.” Seongwu explains his side.

 

“Dude, you even know that his hair color changes to the extent that you’re doing a guessing game and that makes you a partial creep. How many times  do I have to tell you to stop watching people? You can do bird-watching instead or more like finding a productive job.” Jaehwan butts in. 

 

Seongwu, still with his hands clasped together, can’t no longer look at Sungwoon’s eyes so he has no idea how will the latter reacts.

 

“It’s just that he stands out the most among the people who passes by. I first saw him with his black hair but he was already shining, then on next time I saw him, he had a rose goldish hair or whatever you call that shade that overlapped the dullness of that street. Then I realized that I no longer watch different people because I’m just waiting for this one particular man who radiates vibrancy in this monochromatic neighborhood but had no balls to approach him properly so I dared myself to this guess the beautiful man’s hair color game. I don’t want to scare him off, you know-” Seongwu confessed.

 

“Where do you get that words, bruh? Why not tell those things to him? I have a customer to attend to. Come on Ma’am, I’ll shampoo your hair.” Jaehwan said before he accompanies his customer to the shampoo chair. 

 

Seongwu is having a hard time deciding whether he’ll look at Sungwoon or not but he decided to choose the first when he felt that Sungwoon sat beside him.

 

“So you got balls now, huh?” Sungwoon teases, no longer accusatory. Seongwu smiles back shyly thinking what could be a cool response to say. Wow it’s been a while since he flirted with a cute guy so he’s having a hard time.

 

“Well, thanks to your bright red hair.”

 

Sungwoon couldn’t help not to laugh that makes Seongwu’s heart skips a little bit faster. “Really? But I can’t move on with that one particular man who radiates vibrancy in this monochromatic neighborhood? Are you sure that it's me?” 

 

Seongwu nods that makes Sungwoon laugh again. His heart is now melting not from embarrassment and almost-failed relationship but because of Sungwoon’s laughter and road to successful friendship after a month of watching from afar.

 

“You know what Seongwu, your name is Seongwu right? I’m always living in monochrome all my life. Isn’t that ironic? But hearing you say those things earlier, somehow validates the things I do and you appreciate the things I can’t do to myself. Thank you for that, really. Your creepiness has been revoked in my system so you’re all good.” Sungwoon admits but some parts of it seems a little vague to Seongwu. 

 

“I have no idea why you thanked me but I’m still sorry for you know...following you and creeping you out but I hope you really don’t mind if we become friends?”  Seongwu tries his luck to ask the question he’s been wanting to say ever since he laid his eyes on Sungwoon. 

“Of course. Your the type of friend I could definitely keep since you’re used to the dullness of your neighborhood.” Sungwoon answers with a wink. He peeps at Jaehwan to bid his goodbye and will comeback on Thursday. 

 

Seongwu remains silent after Sungwoon left the salon. He didn’t notice that Jaehwan is done blow drying his customer’s hair and sat down beside him.

 

“I keep on thinking those things he said to me but I still don’t get it.” Seongwu asks, while still lost in his thoughts. Jaehwan was eavesdropping the whole time so he know what Seongwu is saying.

 

“Okay, listen up Hyung. I don’t know if I have the right to disclose this thing but I will do it anyway. Sungwoon-hyung is color blind but his case is extremely rare because he no longer sees any chromatic colors at all. So you get the picture now?”

 

Seongwu gets it now and everything that Sungwoon said to him makes sense. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
